<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Height by sylph_feather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706919">Height</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather'>sylph_feather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Pizza) Slices of Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, literally.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's pretty darn short, isn't he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Pizza) Slices of Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Height</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyborg clapped his hands together, metal clanging with metal to create a truly thunderous and attention grabbing sound. Truthfully, it was unnecessary; all the Titans were gathered in the living area. He could’ve just as easily barked their names over the din of general teenage ruckus, but Cyborg quite enjoyed dramatics.</p><p>“Beast Boy and I have made a bet,” he began, eyes closed assuredly. Everyone else’s groans did not deter him; he was only egged on by the singular positive response in the green boy.</p><p>Even Starfire knew by now that if Beast Boy and Cyborg concocted any sort of bet, it was <em> bad news </em>.</p><p>“We need to know all your heights!” Beast Boy squaked joyously.</p><p>“We want to know how tall everyone is,” Cyborg stated calmly.</p><p>“Beast Boy’s the shortest, you’re the tallest. Done,” Raven growled, snapping open the novel once more.</p><p>“Puberty could change that!” Beast Boy murmured defensively, motioning obscene heights with his hands.</p><p>“We know Starfire’s taller than me, it’s pretty obvious,” Robin also chipped in, preparing to put headphones back in and pull a Raven in drowning out the conversation.</p><p>“Well yeah! You’re tiny!” Beast Boy laughed.</p><p>“Look who’s talking,” Raven muttered.</p><p>“Puberty!” Beast Boy yelled, voice cracking. Robin’s mask narrowed a bit.</p><p>“Fine. We really just wanted to know if you or Raven was taller. It’s kinda’ hard to tell,” Cyborg conceded. “We just wanted to not… focus on that. Because you guys wouldn’t agree.”</p><p>“Well, you guessed right,” Raven nodded, eyes tracing words on the page.</p><p>“Pleaaaaase,” Beast Boy keened.</p><p>“You know they won’t shut up until we do it,” Robin sighed.</p><p>Raven placed her feet down from levitating and gave an even deeper sigh. With clear displeasure, she moved over to Robin.</p><p>“No floaty tricks,” Beast Boy said, wiggling his fingers and moving to examine the pair.</p><p>“Huh,” Cybarg grunted looking down at the two back-to-back heroes. “They’re <em> exactly </em>the same, even my scanners say as much,” he said, finger rubbing his chin, patting down Robin’s hair just to be sure.</p><p>“That’s kinda impress-- WAIT!”</p><p>Everyone flinched at Beast Boy’s loud screech. The green child pointed an accusatory finger at Robin’s boots.</p><p>“Those would interfere!” he shrieked, as though Robin betrayed them all by forgetting to remove them.</p><p>Robin shrugged and shucked the boots off, standing in socks.</p><p>“Raven is taller,” Cyborg said, now looking at the decent gap between the pair.</p><p>“You’re the second shortest!” Beast Boy announced to Robin as though the Boy Wonder was winning an award.</p><p>“You’re the <em> first </em>shortest,” Raven shot back. She still couldn’t help but grin a little at the prospect of looking down at their leader while on the ground, though.</p><p>“Puberty,” Beast Boy defended again, hands on his hips. “And <em> you’ve </em> already hit yours, haven’t you Rob?”</p><p>“Doomed to be short,” Cyborg lamented, metal hand patting Robin’s head in a mockery of sorrow. Robin snorted, not unlike a tiny bull.</p><p>“If I was tall, would I be able to do <em> this </em>?” and with that, Robin was using Cyborg’s hand to pull him into leverage for a flip, which he kicked hard off his metallic back to fling further and flip into the air at a greater height. Robin landed with a little flourish and a smirk at the slack-jawed pair that challenged heights to begin with.</p><p>“Gymnasts are better short. It runs in the family,” Robin said, giving a little mock bow.</p><p>“Does that mean <em> I’ll </em> be good at gymnastics?” Beast Boy wondered, stars practically appearing in his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve been doing it all my life,” Robin reminded, at the same time Raven interrupted with a reminder of her own: “<em> puberty </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>